


The Twin I Never Knew

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Scientific Experiments, Pietro and Wanda have a psychic connection, Wanda's Powers are inactive at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All my life, I've been have these dreams. Where I am hurt and tortured. Where scientists experiment on me. Every night, I wake up screaming and I have wondered for years, why I have them?</i>
</p>
<p>Wanda Maximoff has been having severe night terrors for all of her life. The doctors tell her that is all in her head while her step parents comfort her as best they can but recently her nightmares haven't just been haunting while she sleeps. They begin to slip into her waking hours, destroying any hope of been normal.  Why is she having these dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin I Never Knew

_She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the same ceiling she saw every night when she went to sleep. The girl rolled over and sighed softly before jumping as the door opened and two armed guards came in, followed by the man with a monocle._

_"Good evening," He spoke with a slight accent. Probably picked up from been aboard. "Are you well?"_

_"Du-te dracu 'te," She replied, spitting at him. He wiped it off his cheek before nodding at the two armed guards. Both of them grabbed her and began to drag her out of the cell. She struggled against them but one of them hit her with his gun hard enough to stun her. They proceed to drag her out before tying her down to a medical table as a couple of scientists came in. She blinked and looked round the room._

_"Today, we're going to be taking blood and bone marrow samples," The monocle man stated as one of the scientist put a mask round her mouth. She began to panic as she was forced to breath in some sort of gas. Her vision blurred as they moved round her. She saw the glare of silver before the pain started. She screamed but the mask muffled the sound. She began to struggle. "Increase the dose,"_

_She inhaled more of the gas but she refused to give into it. She couldn't bare it anymore. She screamed and broke out of the restrains before kicking one of the doctors across the room. She yanked off the mask. The armed guards shoot at her but then everything slowed down as she moved toward them, dodging the bullets as she did. She pushed one before grabbing the gun of the other and throwing it before punching him. They fell into the wall then she turned to the monocle man. He looked terrified._

_"Now, there's no need to get violent," He gasped but then she was in front of him and her hand was in his chest. She grabbed his heart and yanked it out before crushing it in front of him. His lifeless body slumped down. She dropped his remains and stumbled over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked and she could hear the other armed guards coming. She looked in direction before clicking my neck then she just ran through the door and at them. They went flying. She stopped outside the monocle's man office then walked through the door and began to look for something. She tore through everything before finally finding what she wanted. A file. She took it before running out of the entire building. She almost fell when sunlight hit her eyes. She used her free arm to cover her eyes before slowing lowering it. She looked down as she felt something funny on her feet. She wiggled her toes before smiling to herself. This must be grass. She couldn't help myself as she flopped onto the ground and ran her fingers through the grass. She looked up at the sky and grinned even more. It was blue and she could see trees round the area. She laughed slightly._

_"I am free," She muttered before getting up and running toward the city as alarms sounded from the base..._

She gasped as she woke up. She was no longer in the forest but in her bedroom. She quickly looked at her hands, expecting them to be covered in blood but they weren't. She let out a sigh of relief before getting up and putting on her dressing gown. She stretched and headed into the bathroom before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," Wanda mumbled before suddenly stopping. Clint was sat with two men she recognized as his avenger buddies. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Clint smiled at me.

"Good sleep?"

"Same dream as usual," She replied, pouring myself a glass of juice. She took a slip off her juice as Steve took out a file and put it on the table. She almost spat out the juice.

"Wanda, you ok?" Clint asked, looking concerned.

"That's the monocle man from my dream," She gasped, looking concerned. Steve and Tony both looked surprised before she turned to him. "He is dead, no? Heart removed from his chest?"

"How did you know that?" Tony asked, glaring at her.

"I dreamt it," Wanda replied, frowning. "Is that why you're here?"

"Well, we've been asked to look in it," Steve replied. She frowned as he turned to Clint. "But that is not the reason we're here,"

"What is?" Clint asked as she sat down. Steve bit his lip.

"There was a file missing. Fortunately, they backed them up on computers so we were able to find out which one it was," 

"And?"

"The file that was stolen... well it had Wanda's name on it," Steve said, looking toward her. "It was marked with the words inactive. We're not sure what it means yet but we want to post some agents here in case the murderer comes here to harm you. Also, Wanda, I don't suppose you know what the killer looks like,"

"No. I only know that they were doing tests on me... i mean the killer..."

"You said me," Steve noticed. She sighed.

"I saw it through the killer's eyes. They were taking bone marrow samples, cutting me up. It hurt so much. All I could think was how I could make it stop," She gasped, tears filling her eyes. "I always thought they were just dreams,"

(***)

The agents had been outside for just under a week yet nothing had happened yet. She sighed as she rolled over. Since the killer had escaped, her dreams had stopped. I was glad that they had but it also left me feeling empty. especially since I knew that they weren't actually dreams. The killer, whoever they were, and her had a connection that had been there since forever and suddenly it wasn't not. She sighed and got up before putting on her red jacket and boots then She headed downstairs, grabbed some chicken feed and walked outside. She smiled at one of the agents before beginning to feed the chickens. The agents were gathered, talking and laughing. Wanda smiled softly as the wind blew a little harder then usual. She turned back to the chickens and threw them the last of the feed before heading toward the house.

_Wanda..._ She stopped suddenly and looked round before frowning. She had been certain that she had heard someone say her name. The agents noticed her looking round.

"Wanda, you ok?" One of them asked as Laura brought out some drinks for them.

"Did you call my name?" She asked, getting confusion looks off them but before they could even react, they were suddenly knocked down. Laura dropped the drinks and ran into the house. Wanda went to run but there was someone in her path. She gasped as the person hadn't been there before. "Who are you?!"

"Wanda!!" Clint yelled but before he could do anything, the person was gone. Wanda stared at where they had been before suddenly falling onto the floor. 

_She caught her breathe as she waited for everyone to calm down before looking from behind the tree. The agents were searching the grounds. Probably for her but that didn't matter. She had to get to Wanda. That's all that mattered. Taking a deep breathe, she ran past them all and into the house. She made her way up the stairs and found Wanda's room..._

Wanda gasped awake and looked round. She was in her room and had one of those dreams again. She licked her lips.

"I k-know you're there," She gasped. The door opened and the person from earlier stepped in before closing the door and locking it. She backed away a little. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He replied, moving toward the bed and sitting down. He took down the hood of his jacket and looked up at her. He had bright blue eyes and pure white hair. 

"I don't know," She replied, feeling drawn to him, like she knew him. "I know you,"

"You do," He replied, getting get up. "My name is Pietro and you're Wanda,"

"Yes... but who are you?"

"I'm your brother," He replied. "We were created by a group known as Hydra as living weapons but while my abilities awaken early, yours never did. They believed you to be useless and threw you away. Into an orphanage,"

"We're siblings?" She asked.

"Twins to be exact," He smiled, moving over and gently touching her hair. She looked surprised. "I know what you dream, Wanda. I'm sorry you were haunted by those but it means your abilities are there. You just need to wake them up,"

"Is that why you're here? To turn me into a freak?" She asked without meaning to but he smiled.

"That's not why I'm here," He replied. "I'm here because I wanted to meet you but now I have to go,"

"What? Why?" Wanda gasped as someone knocked on her door.

"Wanda! Open the door!!" Clint yelled.

"You know why, Wanda," He replied as he looked toward the door. "If you ever need me or want to see me, find your way to Mount Wundagore. I'll be there,"

Then with that, he was gone. Clint burst through the door as Wanda stood there, trying to understand what had just happened. 

**2 Years Later**

Wanda dug the stick into the ground as she climbed the mountain. The wind was strong and the snow was cold. Maybe she should go back. She shook her head and continued going. She stopped and drank from her flask before continuing. She had been climbing it for almost 3 days now. She finally saw the gates to a cidel. She walked over and knocked it.

"Who is it?" A voice asked. Wanda bit her lip.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff and I'm looking for my brother Pietro,"


End file.
